Little Things
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Not actually a Crossover. Oneshots with the Pairings Cloud and Tifa, Natsu And Lucy, Zack and Aerith, Gray and Erza. Please read! I would really appreciate it!


_Little things_

* * *

"Hello, I am Tifa" Tifa was recording her voice, and playing it over and over again with different phrases or tones of voice. Every time she listens to it though, a frown is pasted to her face.

"Seventh Heaven" she recorded again. After playing, she again sighs and frowns.

This has been going on for a bit, and Cloud couldn't stop his small smile. He has been spying from the corner, where she wouldn't notice him. Every time she frowns, he just couldn't help but smile even more. He knew the reason why.

Her voice would turn high pitch and childlike. Not how she is when she's speaking in person. And at some point she hates it.

"I Love Cloud Strife" he didn't know what possessed her to say it. But when she replayed the recorded line, she suddenly laughs.

While she continued to laugh and replay the line all over again, Cloud just had to surrender himself up.

Creeping slowly from behind, he quickly but gracefully puts his hand over her eyes. This earned him a sudden halt from her laughter after a hitch from her breathe.

"And I Love Tifa Lockhart" he whispers to her ear. This got her lips curving slowly upward "Even if she hates her voice on tapes"

Pulling his hand from her eyes, she gazes to his blue orbs "But it's squeaky" she complained.

"No, It's perfect" with that, he kisses her lips "Just perfect"

* * *

"_Come on Lucy, you can do this" Lucy clenches her fist as she stares at the weighing platform. With a determined face, she slowly puts on her right foot to the soft flat surface._

_The numbers began to move on the top of the platform which makes her get her foot off. She sighs in annoyance._

_She had noticed all the weight comments she'd been getting and wanted to know if she was off a pound or two. Virgo was even kind to have given her a scale that shows the exact weight. Now all she needed to do was to get on, and get things over and done._

_Trouble is, she doesn't know what she'll find._

"_Come on Lucy! It's just weight! Numbers!" she then again slowly puts her foot. _

"_Lucy! What are you doing?" Natsu shouts out as he barges in from the door without permission. He turns to look at her facing with a shocked face at a weighing platform._

"_Are you checking your weight? Did you get heavy?" he asked, not really interested._

"_Get out!" she screamed at him, pink tinting her cheeks from embarrassment. She was sure she locked the door. But it's no surprise Natsu gets in. he might even have a key without her knowing._

"_What?" he asked confused. He wasn't planning on leaving; especially not when he had just arrived._

_Losing the will, Lucy sighs in defeat and falls to her knees. _

"_I am never going to see how much I really weigh" another sigh._

_Natsu just stared at her for a moment before going towards her._

"_So?" he said, his arms going around her, lifting her in a bridal position "I can still carry you"_

"_Yeah…I know you think I'm heavy…" she frowned at him "Let me down"_

"_Yeah right, you're light as a feather" this statement proves wrong as he slips on a carpet, making them land on the bed. Natsu crushed by Lucy._

"_See" she said this with a knowing smile "My weight isn't actually terrific"_

"_Yeah, sure" he agrees, to her surprise. Suddenly, he pulls her to him, burying his face on her hair._

"_Because it's perfect" this got her cheeks blush a little._

_She was going to let herself loose, wanting to see his face. But as soon as he tightened his hold, Lucy smiles._

"_I guess so" she smiles as she holds him as tightly. Guess she wasn't the only one getting her cheeks tinted._

* * *

"Why won't you just slip on easily?" Aerith complains. She and been used to wearing dresses, but she was given a pair of jeans and she had thought she'd use it for the day. It can be a new look. However she wasn't exactly expecting herself to squeeze herself in it.

"Aerith, are you done?" Zack ask, opening the door.

"Don't come in!" she squealed, causing Zack to shut the door all too quickly.

"You okay in there?" he asked again, knocking.

"Yeah…just…Don't open the door till I say so" a couple of grumbles were heard after that.

"Ok..." he plainly replies, not actually aware of what's really going on.

A few more minutes passed and Aerith opens the door. Zack was sitting on the door, so he ended up falling backwards to see a very distressed looking Aerith.

"Hey" he smiles.

"Hey" she replies. Not actually cheerful. After some time she manages to get in the jeans. Now she's already thinking how to get it off.

"I see you're finally wearing those jeans" he smiled again, slowly getting up and patting himself clean.

"Yeah, but they're actually harder to wear than what I'd thought" she sighs.

"Yeah, but it's worth it" he says, looking at her from top to bottom "You look absolutely…" he begins to think up of the perfect word. To her amusement, she begins to help him.

"Beautiful?"

"No..."

"Stunning?"

"No" he shook his head. With a few moments in thought he beams.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"Perfect" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek "You look perfect"

* * *

"_Drinking tea again?" Gray asked. _

"_It's none of your concern" Erza states, drinking the bits of drop of tea._

"_Yeah yeah" he lazily replies as he turns to the bathroom to brush his teeth. She watched as he exits the room and listened until the water was running before she went to bed._

_It took him a decent ten minutes to finish his personal hygiene before exiting the bathroom. As he checks the poorly lighted room, he finds her already curled up, breathing easy and eyes relaxed and shut._

_She was already asleep, but something was off. He can hear something._

"_Don't you dare…" she mumbles in her sleep. This causes him to smile. Getting the recorder, he cautiously went close and sat on the edge of the bed. He places the recorder by her face and begins to record every nonsense she spoke of. _

"_That's mine…"_

"_Did you take my Cake…?"_

"_What's that suppose to be…?"_

_Unable to help himself, he began to reply._

"_What do you want….?" She mumbles._

"_Nothing" he replies, a smile on his face, still recording everything._

"_I don't believe you…."_

"_Why?" he asked, wondering what she meant._

"_You want… something….."_

"_Really?" he was getting curious._

"_Really bad…"_

"_What then?"_

"_You…tell me…"_

_His smile got softer. He's been doing this routine for quite some time ever since he discovered this little part of Erza. She was asleep, and she doesn't even remember this when she wakes up. They always have the insane conversations of anything. This was the first it's getting personal. But she's still asleep, so, it shouldn't be hard to tell some little things he won't ever let slip when she was awake, right?_

"_OK…" he inhales a breathe as he whispers one word to her "you"_

_Saying that actually broke his cool as she moves from her slumber. But rests assured she was still asleep._

"_Who are…you?" she asked again after a couple of seconds. Seeing he was still in the clear, he continued with the little things._

"_Someone you might not give another look…"_

"_Why…?"_

"_Because there's someone else you're looking at…" this actually made him sigh in defeat._

"_I'm not…" she denied through mumbles. He checked to make sure she wasn't playing. And fortunately, she was still asleep._

"_I don't believe you…" he said, already admitting defeat._

"_Take another….look…" she mumbles and with that she turns to face him, curling her arms on his torso._

_This got him panicking, but as he kept moving, she tightened her grip. And he fairly knows she can crush his bones if he kept on getting out._

_With a sigh, he lies beside her. This got an approval with her snuggling closer, as if he was her big teddy bear._

_Noticing her breathing was still steady; he shuts the recorder off and hides in the small cabinet beside the bed. While she still remained silent, he wondered if she'd answer one question he had._

"_Do I still have a chance?" he ask, his breathe holding out to everything. She replies._

"_Of course…."_

_Pushing his luck he asks again "Can we stay like this for a long time?"_

"_Sounds fun…" she mumbles._

"_One more thing…" he lastly added._

"_What….?"_

"_I'm in Love with you…"_

_This doesn't earn him a reply. Instead, she tightens her grip on him and snuggles closer. In a couple of seconds, she sighs with a smile._

_Not hearing anything else, he takes his turn for some shuteye. And soon, he was also in deep slumber. And it was unfortunate, because soon, she mumbles something he might never hear again._

"_Love you…too"_

* * *

_You can't go to bed  
without a cup of tea  
and maybe that's the reason  
that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversation  
Are the secrets that I keep  
though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
you never want to know how much weigh  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
but you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true  
It's you  
Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things_

* * *

**_This is based from One Direction's new song 'Little Things'. Hope you liked it! Please Review :)_**


End file.
